


nattergal

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Concert, Evak - Freeform, First Meetings, Gabrielle - Freeform, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, even is an angel also what's new, isak is cute what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: “Hi, my name's Isak and I was there in like the middle but then I ended up back here and apparently I'm not tall enough and I can't see because everyone's heads are blocking the view and I just want to enjoy Nattergal in peace watching Gabrielle perform and I was wondering if you could, like, lift me up on your shoulders?"Or, Isak and Even meet at a Gabrielle concert.





	nattergal

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, another lil fic i wrote in a couple hours. sorry for any mistakes, and keep in mind english isn't my first language either, shdjsf
> 
> hope you enjoy ❤

Isak is fucking glowing, doesn't even care about how his sweat is probably ruining the little bit of make up he let Eskild put on his eyes, or the pink lines on his cheek a very cheerful girl painted ten minutes ago. He's trying to make his way through the mass of people inside the place, elbowing some (accidentally or on purpose, they may never know) along the way.

 

After a year or so listening to songs countless times, jamming to them at home in every room, singing along during his daily showers, walking to places while the sound of the beautiful chords of the acoustic version relax him and make him feel like he's in a music video, or a movie with a good ass soundtrack, Isak's finally seeing Gabrielle live.

 

He arrived quite early, half an hour before the actual time of the show, but the line in front of the door was already long. He stood behind the last person and sighed contentedly, smiling widely at the simple thought of entering soon. This was going to be his first concert, and he couldn't deny the excitement (didn't really try to, honestly. It was dripping out of his pores) he was feeling.

 

A girl with a Gabrielle shirt greeted everyone queuing and announced they were going to be face-painting those who wanted with a special paint that was supposed to glow in the dark. That probably meant the lights were going to be dim or completely turned off during one of the songs; Isak prayed for it to be Nattergal. The glowing faces, the masterpiece that was that song. It would be perfect.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned forward when the girl approached him. She laughed softly and grabbed his chin to keep him still.

 

“You're excited?” she asked him; Isak felt the coldness of the paint hitting his cheek and tried not to move too much.

 

“This is my first concert” he told her, opening his eyes slightly and looking at her. She grinned at him, and squeezed his shoulder when she was done.

 

“Good luck, boy”

 

Isak nodded enthusiastically. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera, looking at himself in it. Pink could easily be _his_ color with how good he looked. He snapped a picture and quickly sent it to Eskild and Eva, who had helped him get ready for the event.

 

____

 

**Eskild (20:40)**

 

_baby gay, look how cute you are!_

 

_try to film ring meg for me, you know i love that song_

 

_or not, just enjoy the show_

 

_AAA_

 

_have fun!!!_

 

____

 

**Eva (20:43)**

 

_work it bitch_

 

_i love the color pink on you, you should wear it more often_

 

_hope u enjoy the show and find the love of your life or better_

 

_do bOTH_

 

_love u ❤_

 

______

 

Someone pushed him from behind, and he turned around with a frown. The boy simply pointed ahead of them with an exasperated look, and Isak's eyes grew wide when he noticed people were finally moving. He let out a soft _sorry_ before almost skipping those few steps, practically sticking himself to the person in front of him with how close he was.  

 

Every step he took made him squeal internally, the theatre Gabrielle was playing in looking bigger and bigger with every step. Isak put his phone back inside his backpack and pulled the ticket out instead, closing it right after. He held it tight, for dear life, like that piece of paper had the solution to every problem in the world.

 

Two people, then just one. It was finally Isak's turn to hand in his, bouncing on his place as the guy ripped the ticket. He didn't spare a single look back as he strolled inside, not knowing where to look at first.

 

The lights were on, and everyone could perfectly see the stage, the mic stand, the instruments waiting for the band to come play them, maybe just as eagerly as Isak. There were adults and there were teenagers (including himself), but there also were kids with their parents, and couples hugging each other tight with wide smiles on their faces.

 

The variety of ages and styles in the audience somehow made it a lot better. Isak didn't feel out of place, but rather like he fitted in that group. He bit his lip when the lights started flickering, and a guy came on stage. He bowed, then proceeded to sit down behind the drums. After a cool spin of the drumsticks and an intense drumroll that gave Isak chills, the lovely, gorgeous Gabrielle walked onto the stage, and everything went wild.

 

Isak raised his hands up and started shouting her name in chorus with the rest of the crowd. When he noticed everyone was jumping, he did it too. From the place he found himself in, he could see her clearly: her hair up in a long ponytail, a plain white shirt with a leather jacket on and a pair of jeans. She looked stunning, and someone in the crowd let her know:

 

“You're beautiful!”

 

“ _Takk_ ” she laughed, her grin growing wider, if possible, “Oslo, Norway. Are you ready for this!?”

 

Isak’s throat hurt when he screamed _yes_ as loud as he could, but it didn't matter. The only thing he cared about in that moment was that the band had started playing the beginning of Venter, and Gabrielle was clapping along the rhythm; the entire crowd copying her soon.

 

_kor lenge e for lenge?_

_kor mye e nok?_

_når alt det som du savner_

_e høyere opp_

 

Isak was fucking glowing.

 

____

 

At some point during the show, people started to push around trying to get closer to the stage, maybe slide between the sweating bodies to get to the front line. Isak was shoved a couple of times, but it didn't bother him too much. The energy running all over his body didn't let him think about anything else that wasn't the loud music and Gabrielle extending her hand to high-five people who were close.

 

It became a problem, however, when letting everyone pass him by ended up with him almost at the back, heads blocking his view of the stage. He moved around, in hopes of finding a spot where he could see. Isak groaned when he attempted to walk into the middle of the crowd, but someone closed the gap and he was left standing there with a pout on his face.

 

_I fucking let you go first and now you aren't able to let ME what kinda disrespect is this._

 

Isak concentrated so much in being desperate to see that he didn't pay attention to _September_ and that was his favorite– what the fuck. He was starting to get extremely pissed off when the music stopped abruptly, the lights went off and all Isak could see were color stripes in people's faces and arms. He cursed under his breath.

 

“Nattergal” Gabrielle whispered, and while everyone cheered, Isak wanted to cry.

 

He scanned the people near him, trying to look for… He didn't even know what he was looking for; at least, not until his eyes spotted a tall guy just a few steps away. Isak studied the boy, let his eyes roam his body up and down. He noticed he had yellow paint on his face, and couldn't help but stare when the guy cheered happily and smiled.

 

He was gorgeous, which made Isak back off. Yellow Dude was tall enough to be able to see the stage even while being this far back, and Isak was going to ask him–

 

–but he's handsome, and has quite _the_ angelic looks, and Isak is really, really bad at talking to random attractive guys, especially if he wants to ask them to lift him up on their shoulders so he can appreciate the art, because he's tiny (not exactly tiny– actually not tiny at all, he's considered _the tall one_ most of the time, but it seems like he's tiny when it comes to the perfect height for being at the back in a concert)

 

The band started playing, Gabrielle got ready, and Isak closed his eyes before making his way to Yellow Dude and spat every word out as fast as he can while the guy stared at him, pretty confused.

 

“Hi, my name's Isak and I was there in like the middle but then I ended up back here and apparently I'm not tall enough and I can't see because everyone's heads are blocking the view and I just want to enjoy Nattergal in peace watching Gabrielle perform and I was wondering if you could like lift me up on your shoulders?”

 

 _har store planer om å dra meg ut av soffan_ _  
_ _store planer om å dra meg ut i frisk luft_

 

Isak moved his gaze away just for a second, only able to see how the lights danced all over the crowd and the stage, and the mic stand by one side, because apparently Gabrielle had the microphone in hand and Isak was _missing that whole thing oh my god_.

 

“Sure, come up”

 

He quickly snapped back into a reality and showed the guy a wide smile. Yellow Dude smiled back and nodded, crouching down. Isak didn't waste a second and rapidly sat with a leg on each shoulder.

 

“Ready?” the guy asked. Isak didn't know where to grab to hold himself in place, so he just weirdly put his hands on top of Even's head and patted it twice in confirmation. The guy chuckled, and got up with a groan.

 

_hell_

 

_fuckING_

 

_YEAH_

 

It was even better than before, absolutely _nothing_ on his way. Gabrielle was jumping around stage, passionately singing the lyrics to probably one of her best songs ever (in Isak's opinion)

 

Isak felt a pair of hands wrapping around his ankles.

 

“I'm Even!”

 

“Thank you, Even!”

 

_så, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_

_  
_ _å, hvis du var en sang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en_ **_nattegal_ **

 

____

 

“Oh my _fucking god!”_

 

Isak got out of the theatre with his hair sticking to his forehead (would've been gross in any other occasion, but) and his backpack hanging loosely from his shoulder. The air was cold, but Isak was warm all over and, once again, for like the tenth time in the night, he _didn't care_

 

“That was amazing! So good! It ended with _fem fine frøkner,_ I have never been happier in my short seventeen years of life”  

 

Even laughed, “Same”

 

“And she pointed at me! Did you see that?”

 

“Yes. You were the only person up someone's shoulders. Guess she liked it”

 

“She pointed at me!”

 

Isak sighed, everything that had happened replaying on his mind. It felt _surreal_ to think that moments before he had been screaming song lyrics at the top of his lungs. He already missed the feeling, the freedom.

 

“Thank you" he said, turning around to finally face Even, “Really, I wouldn't have seen that awesome two last songs if it weren't for your… height”

 

Isak blushed furiously when Even threw his head back in laughter and then looked at him with his beautiful crinkled blue eyes and toothy smile, sharp canines showing ( _how can teeth be so goddamn breathtaking?_ )

 

“Well, my height and I are glad we could help”

 

____

 

**Eskild (22:25)**

 

_how did it go???_

 

_i saw some videos on twitter_

 

_it looked amazing!!!_

 

____

 

**Jonas (22:25)**

 

_you sleep at mine today?_

 

_how did the concert go??_

 

**Isak (22:26)**

 

_yes i just got out_

 

_be there in ten_

 

_i'll tell u when i get there :p_

 

____

 

“My friend is waiting for me” Isak said, shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his phone on the back pocket of his jeans. Even put his hands inside his, “Thank you, again”

 

“Thank you, too”, Even exclaimed, balancing himself on the ball of his feet, “It was certainly an interesting night” he chuckled. Isak smiled.

 

“Yeah, it was” he agreed, biting his lips. He didn't want to leave now, not when Even still stood in front of him with smeared yellow paint on his cheeks– so _soft_ Isak wanted to explode “I, um–”

 

“Do you like going to the cinema?”

 

Isak frowned, but nodded nonetheless, “Yeah, sure”

 

“The new IT movie seems, uh, good” Even said, scratching the back of his neck, then running a hand through his hair.

 

Isak tried to suppress the smile that threatened to take over his lips, but failed miserably at it. He took a step closer to Even and looked up at him, getting momentarily lost in his eyes ( _suddenly blue is his favorite color, screw red_ ). He cleared his throat when he felt the heat reaching his cheeks.

 

“Do you want to go see it? Maybe next week?” he asked.

 

Even sighed, relieved “Yes. Yes, that'd be awesome”

 

“Great” Isak said, grinning stupidly fond “I'll give you my number”

 

____

 

 **gabrielle** _@dettergabrielle_

 

shout-out to that kid that got up someone's shoulders and screamed the lyrics the loudest– you're amazing haha

 

**1,034 RETWEETS            3,456 LIKES**


End file.
